


Tennessee Whiskey

by desrouleaux



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Manipulation, Micah's still a rat, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desrouleaux/pseuds/desrouleaux
Summary: When Lenny asked you to join him visit the town of Valentine, Micah decided to join you, too. It didn't take long for him to cause trouble, and when a saloon brawl finally escalated, you managed to flee with Micah. Now you were stuck in an old barn, in the middle of nowhere, waiting for the law to give up the search for you. What now?





	1. You're as smooth as Tennessee Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> ***He’s a traitorous, racist, sexist […the list goes on]…rat, and I’m not over what he did in RDR2, buuuuut… I’m suffering from thirsty hoe disease and I KNOW some of you caught it too, so... That’s all imma say about this. I hope you enjoy, my loves.***

Everything went downhill so fast and now you were stuck in a barn in the middle of some woods with your least favorite person, white trash and prime asshole – Micah Bell.

You couldn’t recall why you had still agreed to visit the town of Valentine along with Lenny after Micah had announced he’d join you. Why, oh why didn’t you stay at camp then; why the fuck did you still decide to come along. You smacked yourself mentally as you searched through the abandoned barn.

The place smelled of wet rotten wood and dust, mixed with the stench of long gone farm animals and stale hay. The walls were full of holes and you were sure some were caused by bullets. It was drafty and it got steadily colder as the sun set.

“Hey, kiddo! Stop standing around and do something useful for once, will ya?”

You rolled your eyes as you rummaged through the old spiderweb-covered shelves in the hopes to find an old can of potted fruit or two. But, no, nothing.

You sighted.

“And?”, he called out to you, louder than he should have, considering you were hiding from the law.

You shushed him, and it was visible that he didn’t like to be told what and what not to do as his face pulled into his infamous frown.

“Are you crazy?” You sauntered over to him, voice low. “We’re in this mess because of you and now that we found a place to lie low in you can’t shut up!”

Micah snorted and shrugged his broad shoulders. “What? It was fun and I finally saw what yer made of.”

“Fun?” Your eyes widened. You two had barely escaped by a whisker and Lenny had probably been captured and was thrown into jail at this point. You were worried for him and here Micah was sitting on the pile of old hay as if he could presume to do so.

“You truly are a selfish asshole, Mr. Bell”, you muttered under your breath as you started searching the barn once more. “and stop calling me kiddo, I ain’t a kid no more.”

There was silence for a moment and you had nearly forgotten about his bothersome presence, before he spoke up again.

“What should I call you then? Angelface? Doll? Sugartits? Pick one”, he cackled.

You huffed, not turning around to him even as you could feel his eyes on you.

“By my name, maybe?”

Silence.

Micah pondered for a moment. You had been a mystery to him ever since you had joined the group shortly after their escape from Blackwater. He didn’t know much about you and whenever he had tried to eavesdrop on your conversations with the rest of the gang, you had quickly caught on to that and simply walked away.

Maybe it was good that he got to spend some quality time with you now; maybe he had even unconsciously planned all this – who knew. Sometimes Micah didn’t even understand himself completely. However, he knew that he wanted to unriddle you, find out what buttons to push to make you go off.

“Doll face it is then”, he said with a cocky grin as he watched you trying to busy yourself with pointless tasks. He knew you mistrusted him, thought of him as loudmouthed and cocksure and it only spurred him on more. “Oh, by the way –“

You tensed up whenever he spoke up and you hated it. “you and that darkie, _uh_ , Lenny? Are you, you know –“

Finally, you looked over your shoulders as he made the vulgar gesture of smacking his palm against the side of his fist. “a thing?”

“Fuck off, Micah”, you muttered as you turned around again. You walked over to the shredded hay roll opposite from the blonde man and settled down. Pacing around was useless, it would only cost you energy that you didn’t have any longer.

“I’ll take that as a yes then”, he snickered. He loved how he was slowly getting under your delicate skin.

You kept your eyes on the dirty ground and your arms wrapped around your knees as another chilly breeze swept through the broken building. The sudden sound of a kork being removed from a bottle caught your attention, and there he was – Micah, pulling a bottle of liquor from his jacket.

“You’re kidding me”

He took a swing from the bottle before he looked at you with a shrug. “We’re gonna be stuck here for at least two more hours, so why not make the wait tolerable?” And with that he offered it to you.

You didn’t think getting drunk with Micah would be a good idea, but then again neither was the decision to visit town with him. How bad could it get? You exhaled through your nose.

“C’mon, ki– doll. I won’t bite”, he said, shaking the bottle a little.

Micah could almost see how carefully you considered if you could and should trust him, and somehow he wanted you to trust him.

Finally, you took the bottle from his outstretched hand and your fingers brushed his while his gunmetal-blue eyes peered up to you unbashfully.

“See?”, he said, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

You took a big swing and the light-brown liquor immediately burned in the back of your throat, however you tried to keep a straight face. Micah snorted, he knew you weren’t used to that kind of booze; he had rarely seen you drink around camp before. This would be fun.

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand and handed the bottle back to him with a shrug before you settled back in your little nest.

“I guess you’re right.”

Micah took another swing, then lit up a cigarette and he exhaled slowly as he watched you. Oh yes, this was about to get interesting.


	2. You're as sweet as Strawberry Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hiya, babes! Please enjoy this piece of…work. I’ve thought about this while starting a new game of RDR2 a few days ago and well, this will be a couple of chapters long instead of a two-shot 😊 Hope y’all fellow Micah-suckers will enjoy this!**

Nighttime had finally fallen over the land and the barn had turned darker than before. Now it seemed even more unpleasant to you. The only thing visible to you was the glimmering end of your companions cigarette dangling from between his lips. However, whenever he took a drag the gleaming got a little brighter; just a bolder shade of burning red. The smoke calmed you; its smell spend you a weird kind of comfort and familiarity.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll sure last longer.”

Only when Micah’s voice cut through the silence all of a sudden, you realized that you were indeed staring at him; unwittingly, of course. You quickly averted your eyes to the darkest corner of the barn.

“I was not staring and I sure as hell did not look at **you** ” You nearly spat out your last word. “I can’t even see anything in this stupid place anymore, Micah. It got dark an hour ago if you haven’t noticed yet.” For some reason, you went on to ramble.

Did you really want to change the subject that bad? Micah’s lips pulled into a smirk.

“We’ve been stuck here for ages it seems to me! You said we’d be home in two hours and that was at least three hours ago!”, you hissed in his direction, careful to not raise your voice too much. The lawmen were still patrolling the area close to the barn after all.

“Why look away then?”

It was such a simple question and yet it took the wind out of your sails in an instant. Suddenly it got really quiet again.

“Huh?” You wanted to smack yourself for giving him, of all people Micah Bell, such a target.

“You looked away when I mentioned you was staring”

You hated how serious he sounded. How did he notice anyway? It was fucking dark! You kept your mouth shut.

“No answer then, huh?” Micah snickered. “I mean –“ He adjusted his position on the floor and stretched his legs out in your direction. “I can’t blame ya, doll. If I was you, I wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off a handsome fella like me either.”

You snorted. “Keep telling yourself that, Mr. Bell.”, you answered and you were aware that this was not the strongest of comebacks you could have chosen. You cleared your throat and noticed how dry your mouth was.

Just then, you could hear the sound of liquid sloshing against glass as Micah pulled the bottle of liquor from his coat again. A moment passed while you proceeded staring into the darkness before you heard his snarky voice again.

“Want some? You must be thirsty.”

Why did he have to say it like that? You rolled your eyes. “Thanks, I’ll pass this time.”

“Aw, c’mon peanut, don’t be like that”, Micah feigned concern. “I’ll behave now.”

You did not know for sure, but you could bet your last dollar that he was smirking at you. That bastard.

“Will you leave me alone then? If I drink with you now and pretend that I enjoy your company for once.”

He fumbled for his pack of cigarettes while he held the bottle out for you to grab. “Sure”

You took it from his grip. “No, I mean _will you leave me alone then_? Not only here, but at camp too.”

Micah stirred as he tried to light his cigarette. He stopped completely in his movement to look at your silhouette. “Whaddaya mean?”, he mumbled, careful not to let the cigarette slip from his lips.

“Maybe that’s just the way you are and you don’t even realize that you’re doing it, but you’re usually really mean and disrespectful”, you finally answered as the liquor burned your throat again. “and, honestly? I don’t even know what I did to you to receive that kind of treatment.” You took another swing and this time you enjoyed the warm feeling as it travelled down your esophagus.

Micah was – dumbfounded to say the least. He didn’t expect things to turn in that kind of direction so fast. Hell, he didn’t even know what to say in return and that was a first with you.

“Must be imagining things, kiddo. I don’t treat ya any different from the rest of the gang.” He hated how his hand shook a little as he lit his cigarette; at least he succeeded with sounding nonchalant.

By that, your heart dropped a little and you didn’t understand why. You took another swing; not caring that your mouth got looser by the second.

“I don’t believe you”

Micah snorted again. “Alright, kid” He blew out smoke through his nostrils. “Now gimme back that bottle.”

It sounded more like a threat than a plea, but you didn’t want to oblige just yet. One might have called it drunken recklessness.

“What if I say that I think you treat people that bad and push them away that fast so that they can’t do that to you first? You’re mean and you act like an asshole so people don’t want to be friends with you, so then you’re not disappointed when you act like the real Micah and people still don’t want nothing to do with you, y’know?” You were starting to slur your words the more you started to ramble again.

“That’s a cute thought, even though I didn’t catch most of it”, Micah said and flicked the butt away before he reached over to grab the bottle from you with force. “ **Now** gimme the bottle, kid. You clearly had enough.” In the dark of the night, he could only guess where your limbs were, but he sure as hell could feel your hauntingly beautiful curves right away.

You struggled a little. “Doll, kid, sugar, kiddo – **Y/N** , Micah! My name is Y/N!”

Micah was now kneeling in front of you, half draped over your upper body as you stretched your hand holding the bottle away from him.

“ **Y/N** – fine. Now gimme it!”

You squealed as he fumbled at your sides to make you surrender and you hated how much you didn’t mind him being that close to you suddenly. Micah panted when he was finally able to seize the alcohol from your drunk self.

He did not bother to settle back down in his corner after that, instead he took a seat next to you and took a big swing.

“ _Y/N_ ”

Before the gruff gunslinger could stop himself, your name had slipped from his lips like a soft-spoken poem. Micah did not understand what was going through his mind when he said it; probably you for some reason. What the actual fuck was going on?

“Yes?”

Micah snuffled. “What?”

“You said my name”

“Nu-uh”, he answered in between gulps of liquor. Micah knew that he would do anything to play it off.

You frowned. Maybe you were really starting to hear things. You were definitely starting to _feel_ strange things, that for sure. As soon as you finally noticed how close he was to you, your body reacted. If a simple gesture like touching knees could get that kind of reaction out of you, what else could a man like Micah Bell make you feel?

You took off your jacket when your skin started to heat up. It was as if your body decided to operate on its own while your mind went blank.

Micah felt that something had changed. The atmosphere in the room, the thing he had with you, everything – and he didn’t even want to admit it was a _thing._

However, now he couldn’t deny that he had a – that he…Well, he wanted to be close – you…

He suppressed the urge to growl in frustration. His dick lusted after you, absolutely and with no doubt – but his mind and heart, they wanted something, too; and he just realized that being close to you slowly drove him crazy. Not even his cigarettes and booze could make this bearable. Micah wanted you, one way or another; he wasn’t sure what it was yet.

Deep in his thoughts, Micah didn’t even notice how you had taken off your jacket and blouse; only when a delicate hand found its way to his thigh, he stirred.


	3. You're as warm as a glass of Brandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Howdy, cowpokes! I know I posted the last chapter only yesterday, but I was really feeling the vibe to this and, well – here we are. It got more explicit and I really hope y’all will like this! Cheers –*

“Now what **exactly** do you think yer doing, missy?”

Micah’s voice was filled with a mixture of confusion, amusement and a thrill of pleasure. His cock had already budged to life in his pants as you kept caressing his thigh.

“If you don’t know what I’m doing I’ll be pretty disappointed, Mr. Bell”, you cooed, giggling to yourself as you scooted even closer to the man. The barn had become chilly with all its holes and clefts, adding your lack of upper body clothing at that moment and you got yourself a shivering, horny mess.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? Isn’t this why you joined Lenny and me in the first place?” Without further warning, you straddled his legs while he sat with his back against the wooden wall. You leaned forward; your noses nearly touching, but still Micah didn’t move a muscle. He really wanted to know where this was going.

“I bet you’re not as tough and grumpy as you always pretend to be, old man.”

A sly smirk spread on his lips as Micah watched your silhouette; he was sure he could see your eyes gleam with excitement while he admired your sudden boldness. It turned him on even more. Where was the serious and prude women from before?

Suddenly, you started to kiss along his jaw and you thought you could feel his pulse increase by your action. You planted sweet, wet kisses on his skin, down to his jugular where you made sure to leave your mark. His skin tasted of sweat and alcohol that must have slipped from his lips and dried on his skin. Why did that drive you wild?

Micah hated how he already craved your touch. It was almost too intimate, just a little bit too soft for his liking. Micah Bell usually just fucked and left; no big foreplay, no much teasing or whispering sweet nothing’s into each other’s ears. **Fuck.**

He sucked in a breath when you fumbled with his belt; delicate fingers brushing against his cock trapped under fabric.

“I want to taste more of you, Mr. Bell”, you admitted; your cheeks burning as you finally undid his pants. “Does that make me a bad girl?”

Micah would have given his last pack of cigarettes to get his hands on a lantern just so he could see you in that moment. “Ain’t nothing wrong with wanting **my** dick, sunshine.”

Eventually, you managed to free his member; already rock hard and throbbing. You gave it a first few pumps with your hands just to get a feeling of it. You noticed that his prick made up in girth what it lacked in length; you could work with that. Your mouth watered.

“Do you want to fuck me? ‘Cause I want you to –“

Finally, Micah started to explore with his hands what you had exposed for him previously and a pleasant shiver ran down your spine as you felt his rough hands on your flushed skin. You felt hot and cold in turns.

“I’ll fuck you ‘til you can’t walk no more, Y/N.”

You started to grind your crotch against his thighs to give yourself some kind of relief, although it only made the tingle down your cunt worse; and his husky laugh grumbled in his chest as you lowered your head.

You used your spit to coat his shaft in at least some kind of lube before you sucked the tip of his cock. Micah contained the moan that dared to slip from his lips, but it took most of his willpower to do so. He wouldn’t give you **that** satisfaction just yet.

You took your time working to get all of his thick member into your mouth until you could feel him hit the back of your throat; you rather ravished at the taste of him in your mouth.

Micah took a hold of your hair to have some sort of control of the situation, moreover, he just _needed_ something to hold onto. He clenched his jaw to keep himself from panting as he could hear soft gags coming from you while your swift tongue swirled around his shaft.

“Fucking – fuck”, he huffed as you began massaging his balls, too. His hips bucked a little; he was already close. He leaned his head back against the wall, his mouth slightly agape while he tried to distract his mind to stall all this just a little longer.

When you felt his grip on your hair loosen a little bit, you decided to tease him a bit more; even though you could feel that your undergarments were soaked with your own juices.

“Not so smug anymore, are we, Mr. Bell?”

You licked your lips before you pressed them on his to strangle any cocky response from him. His beard tickled your skin, but you didn’t mind. You were sure it would feel rougher between your thighs.

Micah smirked devilishly as he grabbed you by the back of your neck just a little too rough.

You could feel his hands squeezing your waist and your neck simultaneously; and as quick as his tongue had slipped into your mouth to gain dominance, as quick did he brake the kiss again, leaving only the taste of booze and cigarettes on your tongue.

“Why don’t ya use your smart mouth for something better, hm, Y/N?”

With his grip still at your neck, Micah urged you back down with little resistance from you. No, you actually liked the way he handled you.

“I want to cum right in that pretty little mouth of yours.”, he said and growled when you proceeded to bop your head up and down eagerly. You made sure to make even more noises along the way as you hollowed your cheeks to suck him off.

Micah’s legs trembled as he could feel his orgasm building up in his groin. “Fuck, doll – I – “

You heard him mutter under his breath, his grip tightening around the back of your neck again. You sensed that he was close, so you slowed down a little.

Micah kept cursing nonsense while he lost all control over his own body. His legs felt numb with you still straddling him, his mind went blank and his prick throbbed as he shot his load down your warm and welcoming throat. He wanted to give you a snarky remark, but no sound came out of his mouth, he could only pant and try to catch his breath.

The taste of his cum was not the most pleasant, however you swallowed it all anyway. But you made sure to not stop there. Instead, you kept sucking him off, knowing how sensitive he would be now.

Micah twitched as you wouldn’t stop teasing him, it was nearly unbearable and yet so good.

“You – just can’t get enough of me, cant’t ya?”, he snickered through heavy breaths.

You released his cock with a last exaggerated pop of your lips. “Don’t ruin it now”, you answered with a lopsided grin. You didn’t really understand why you felt so proud of yourself. Blowing a man such as Micah Bell should not have made you feel that way.

Micah patted your cheek. “You’re a good girl” He traced your bottom lip with his thumb. “with some remarkable hidden talents.”

A shiver ran down your spine at his praise and you crushed your mouths together, more forcefully than you had intended to; you just had to give him a taste of himself.

* * *

 

You shook your head a little, trying hard to erase these images out of your mind. The soft whicker of your horse as it nudged your shoulder for treats pulled you back to reality; right back to Horseshoe Overlook, the current hideout spot for the Van Der Linde gang. You pulled a sugar cube from one of your pockets and fed it to your mount. “There you go, buddy”, you said as you stroked its soft fur absentmindedly.

The night you had spend with Micah in the abandoned barn had been haunting you since it happened; since you were found by Lenny who had then informed you that the coast was clear. He had been looking for you since you got separated; and you still remembered the look he gave you when he had smelled the alcohol on you and saw how disheveled not only you, but Micah looked, too. The boy only needed to put two and two together.

You groaned, still embarrassed, and you earned a concerned glance from Hosea as you walked past him towards your tent.

“Care to tell me what has been bothering you for the past few days now, Miss Y/N?”

You stopped in your tracks, pondering if you should take him up on his offer. You had wanted to talk about it with someone you trusted, but you felt too embarrassed about it; considering who was involved in the whole mess. No one liked Micah Bell, besides Dutch maybe. You were afraid people would treat you differently or even despise you if they found out about it. Luckily, it seemed like Lenny had kept his mouth shut; and yet you didn't know because you didn't want to ask him about it. 

You sighted as you sat down next to Hosea, your eyes glued to the ground. “It ain’t – easy for me to talk about it, Mr. Matthews” You tried to choose your words carefully. Hosea Matthews was a conman and knew how to get the right information out of someone, however you trusted him and his wisdom. Maybe there was a chance he could help and offer some sort of advice. Who else could?

“and it sure is, eh” You cleared your throat nervously. “– complicated.”

“Well, I’ll try to use all of my intellect and consideration to be of any help for you, Miss.”

He sounded sincere, but you couldn’t help but scoff. “It – well, I –“

“Let me try and make this a little easier for you, Y/N” You shut your mouth when Hosea suddenly closed the book in his lap; you even managed to look at him now. “Might it have anything to do with one of the other new members of the gang? – Perhaps a more ruthless and, say bold specimen of the fellows?”

You swallowed hard. _Bingo_.

“Perhaps”

The older male smiled empathically. “I thought so” Your shoulders dropped a little and Hosea could see the worried look in your eyes. He patted your knee comfortingly. “There is nothing wrong with that, Y/N, as long as you’re careful and aware of what kind of man he is. I know you’re a clever young lady and although Mr. Bell does not have many _friends_ in this gang, you can be sure that yours will always support you, no matter which individual holds your affections.”

You considered his words for a moment before you spoke up again. “It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything, I’m just – hurt, I think” You knit your brows as realization slowly hit you. “ _Something_ happened between us and shortly after that he leaves and ends up in jail in a godforsaken town like Strawberry and when Arthur manages to bust him out, he still stays away.”

“Hm” Hosea rubbed his chin, contemplating. “I see”

When Arthur happened to walk by the two of you in that moment, Hosea called him over while your heart dropped. “Don’t –“, you pleaded softly, so Arthur wouldn’t hear. However, said man immediately sauntered over to you.

“Hosea” He tipped his hat as a greeting. “Miss Y/N –“

You gulped.

“Arthur, my dear boy! Miss Y/N and I were just talking about the latest progress around camp and we never really heard the story about how you managed to get Micah out of that jail in – what was the name of that town again?” Hosea snapped his fingers as he feigned cluelessness.

“Strawberry?”

You tried not to look just as confused as Arthur while you watched Hosea’s act. You didn’t know what his plan was and you could only imagine how it must be to go on a heist with a man like Hosea Matthews.

“Right! Strawberry – so“ Suddenly, Hosea burst into a small coughing fit. You gently patted his back while Arthur looked more than worried, but Hosea waved both of you off. “I’m fine – I’m fine! Now, where were we?”

Arthur sighted; he didn’t want to talk about how he had to shoot up a whole town because Micah had to get on a killing spree to get his guns back – especially not in front of you.

“Well, I somehow managed to get him out and because he doesn’t want to come back empty handed, he stayed back in a camp just east of Strawberry as far as I know.” Arthur shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know what his plan is now, to be honest with you.”

Hosea regained his composure. “Thank you, Arthur, I think that’s all we need to know really”

You nodded along while Arthur seized you up skeptically. “Glad I could help” He tipped his hat again.

 “Hosea, – m’lady”

You watched him walk away until Hosea patted your knee again. He picked up the book that had fallen off his lap during his coughing fit and flicked to the right page as if nothing had happened.

“I suppose you know what to do now, Y/N, but let me tell you this in case you don’t” Hosea looked up at you.

“– for one to get a result one needs to voice their thoughts.”

You hid your smile as you stood up from your seat. “Thanks for the talk, Mr. Matthews”

“Anytime, Miss Y/N.”

* * *

 

You directed your mount away from camp in a lazy trot after you had packed your bare necessities, your coat and, most importantly, your guns. The weather was nice enough; not too hot or chilly. The sky was blue and the birds were chirping away happily, but you still wanted to be prepared. 

“Oi!” Javier called out to you. “Where you going, _loca_?”

You winked at him when you passed him.

“Just paying someone a visit.”


End file.
